Riku's Christmas Story
by KaoruChanXD
Summary: The time of the year has come: Christmas! But for Riku, this only spells disaster. His best friend Sora is always caught up it in, and Riku decides to take matters into his own hands. Read and Review, this is my first but I think it's good! [Revised]


**NOTE: This is clearly not correct, if based off the actual game. I pondered this little story one day and felt the need to write it for fun (And I think Riku was truly a little brat as a child). But it was after I wrote it I realized that it was not accurate. Just enjoy the story for how it is written, and care not if it is accurate to the game or not! Another little note: this is my very first uploaded Kingdom Hearts based fanfiction, so reviews are nice things for me; I would love to know what you think. **

**Signed, ** **Kaoru**

**EDIT: **Thanks toAchromatopsia (who is awesome) I have decided to revise this. I took out the part with the puppy completely; it came and vanished, and since it really didn't serve much of a purpose, so it's gone now. Thanks again, achrom, for all your help!!

Sora is age four while Riku is five, in case you were wondering.

* * *

_  
_

_ Christmas is coming, _Riku thought, with a feeling of dread. Just thinking about it made Riku's mood turn sour, and he became bitter about it. It wasn't that Riku didn't like Christmas. It was his favorite time of celebration with his parents, and the gift exchange at school was always exciting. Don't get the impression that Riku was like a Scrooge around Christmas time, because it wasn't Christmas that bothered Riku. It was another problem.

It was his best friend, Sora. And his obsession over Santa Claus.

Every year, Sora would get so excited about it, that's all he would talk about. Riku wanted to swim with Sora in the ocean. Sora would rather make a list of presents he wanted so he could send it to Santa Claus. Riku wanted to race Sora on the beach. Sora would rather practice making cookies for Santa Claus (luckily for Riku, Sora was never allowed to go near the stove because he was so young, so he had to make do with mud). Riku wanted to challenge Sora into a duel with their wooden swords. But Sora would rather look for reindeer instead. It was an issue they could not agree on. Riku had no idea why Sora would want to impress Santa Claus so much. Santa Claus had turned his best friend into a mindless zombie all through the month of December, and Riku sought out to change that completely! Because in Riku's mind, anyone who wanted to steal the attention of his best friend might as well be the most evil person in existence. So Riku began to plot.

One day, Riku decided to go over to Sora's for a bit to play with him. When he came over, however, he let out a big groan. Sora was cutting out snowflakes to hang on his windows, "_So that Santa Claus feels welcome!!_" Sora had always said. Riku took off his shoes and prepared himself for the worst.

"Weeku!! Can you pwease hang this up for me?" Sora cried, rushing to Riku at once with one of his snow flake creations. Riku sighed. "Fine, if I hafta..." Sora squealed happily and rushed to get the tape for Riku, and as soon as he came back he immediately shoved it into his arms. Riku rolled his eyes and stood on a chair to get the snow flake to stay on the very top of the window. Sora cheered happily, and then ran off to get more snow flakes for Riku. Riku sighed and waited patiently for Sora to come back. "Weeku, this is gonna be the bwest Cwistmas evah!!" Sora cried happily, putting the snow flakes on the table and throws his arms around Riku, squealing. Riku smiled, but still felt a little jealous that this all about Santa, not him. "But what about last year? That was a good Christmas too Sora," Riku whined. "What's so great about this year?" Riku began to put the snow flakes up, so he could distract himself. "Well, this year, I'm gonna stay up all night to meet Santa himself!" Sora cried happily, and grinned.

Riku glared at him, and got off the chair and faced Sora. "You can't do that! We're not allowed to stay up late at night! If Sora stays up---" Riku paused to think of what to say next, "Riku will tell Sora's daddy!!" he roared, also a little envious that he didn't think of that himself. Sora's lip began to quiver, and then tears rolled down his cheeks. Riku felt a little guilty; he hadn't meant to make Sora cry. "Sor-wah just wanted to meet Santa Claus…" the brunette replied sadly, before he burst into tears and ran up to his room. Riku sat down in the chair, dazed for a second, trying to decide if it was best for him to go home or to go up to Sora's room. When a few more minutes when by and Sora didn't come back down, he got up and went home.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As Riku began to doze off that night, he decided to himself it was time. He was going to make Sora stop believing in Santa the next day, so that he wouldn't obsess over Santa Claus so much and so that Riku could finally enjoy Christmas without Sora being a pest about it! Riku was so eager to, he fell asleep peacefully that night, anxious for the morning to come.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

The next day, Riku headed over to Sora's as usual, the morning sunny and warm. When Riku knocked on the door, of course, Sora was there instantly, latching his arms around him. "Good moorn-nin Weeku!!" Sora squealed happily. Riku hugged his little friend and smiled. "Good morning, you silly goose!" he replied, ruffling Sora's hair. Sora had what looked liked chocolate milk around his lips, and he had tried to dress himself again, so his shirt was inside-out and backwards. He was also barefoot as well. Sora's mother had tried to get him to wear socks since he was three, but when Sora has used the socks as a way to hide his vegetables to avoid eating them, she gave up and allowed him to go barefoot. _Besides_, she thought to herself, _it's better than mending socks with holes in them all day._

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him in. "I gotta show ya somethin' Weeku!! It's super cold!!" Sora squealed. Riku giggled. "It's cool, not cold, you idiot!"

"That's what I say! I say it super cold!!" Sora replied, poking Riku in the nose. Sora led Riku into his room, and took out a box from his closet. Riku stared at the box, puzzled. "What's so cool about a box?" Riku gave Sora a stare to show he was not amused. "Weeku! It's INSIDE the box silly goosy!!" Sora took the top off for Riku to see. Inside contained pictures of them when there were much younger, with Sora and Riku around the Christmas tree and Sora sitting on Santa Claus' lap. Riku was already despising Sora's discovery.

"See?! Santa does exist!" Sora yelled happily, picking the picture up and putting it into Riku's face. Riku could feel his temper rising gradually, almost ready to completely flare up. "I can't wait until Cwistmas eve, Weeku!! I'm gonna see Santa Claus!! Because he DOES exist Weeku! I have pwoof!!" He dumped the contents and went through the pictures, in complete awe. Riku sat there with his arms crossed. "Hmph!" Riku growled, glaring at the pictures. Sora looked up at him, confused. "What's da mattah, Weeku?" Riku stood up, still angry. "There is no Santa, you stupid head!" Riku growled, glaring at poor innocent, confused, and terrified Sora. Sora dropped the pictures in his hands, and his jaw dropped as well. "N-no Sa-Santa C-Claus?!" he stuttered, his lip quivering again.

Riku nodded, growling. "Don't you know ANYTHING Sora?! Our daddies and mommies make that up to trick us! There's no real Santa! That's my daddy!!" He took one of the pictures, and pointed. "See? There's no real Santa Claus!!" Riku tore the picture in half, and let it drop to the ground. The piece fell and landed in front of Sora. For a second, there was no sound. Then Riku heard Sora beginning to sniffle. In a matter of a few seconds, Riku saw a tear slide down Sora's cheek and fall on to the torn picture. Then Sora changed from being sad to being angry, and he looked up at Riku, glaring. "I… I… I HATE SANTA CLAUS!!!" Sora screamed in a massive fit. Sora grabbed what remained of the picture and began to rip it up into tiny pieces, sobbing and sniffling all the while, then he jumped into his bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Sora's mother came in to see what was the matter. But before she could ask Riku, he had ran out of the room and out the front door.

That night, Riku rewarded himself by stealing some cookies from the cookie jar and a glass a milk before he went to bed. He happily ate them in bed, then pulled his covers over himself and began to drift off into sleep. Riku was proud that he had achieved his goal. But for some reason, he didn't feel as proud as he thought he should be.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there's a lesson in this, though I have no idea what it could be. Oh well. They're children. XDD**

**Lemme know what you think!!! **


End file.
